I'll be Your Crying Shoulder
by Little Jamjam
Summary: When everything seems to be falling apart ...someone will be there in the most unexpected time and place...possible klaine romance Rachel/ Dean my OC - Blaine's IDENTICAL Twin Romance on chapter 10  and of course Raine/Kurtchel Friendship  REAN LOVE
1. At the park

**Hi! **

**This is my 2nd one ever**

**This is not a one shot**

**REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED**

**So anyway I NOTICED that since the special education episode there might be a possibility of Rachel and Kurt being best of friends and I also noticed that Blaine smiled at Rachel when he saw her so I think it be good idea too if Rachel will be good friends with him**

**Tell me watcha think…**

**Hope you'll like this**

**

* * *

**

**Blaine was hanging out with Kurt at the park when he notice a familiar figure near them**

"uh Kurt? Isn't that one of your friends from Mckinley?"** Blaine asked.**

**Kurt looked at the direction Blaine was looking and saw the brunette petite girl with a knitted yellow jacket and a plaid short skirt…sitting all alone ….her head down and hands on her lap but he knows who she is…**

"Rachel? It's Rachel…you know the one I talked to before our performance…"**Kurt answered** " This is odd this is not the usual place you usually find her…she's usually in libraries looking for music sheets, her house or the auditorium ..I never knew that she goes to places like this…" **he said with a curious look**

"What is she doing here anyway?" **Blaine questioning Kurt**

"I don't really know …this is so unRachel Berry-like ...well the Rachel that I know"** Kurt replied**

"What do you mean Rachel that you know?" **Blaine was curious.**

**Kurt stared at Blaine with a guilty look**" Well…I don't know much about her except she's a great singer and the female lead and co-captain with my step- brother Finn/ now her ex-boyfriend, a vegan, Jewish, a drama queen diva who mastered the art of walking out". **Blaine chuckled a bit and back to his calm expression to let Kurt continue**." She loves musicals specially Broadway, almost all of the glee-wait-all of Mckinley except the teachers excluding Coach Sylvester hate her…" **Blaine politely cut him off for a bit and asked**" Is something wrong with her?" **Blaine let Kurt answer**" Well…she can be too weird sometimes…she can be overly optimistic which can sometimes freak people out, too competitive, can be self- centered and annoying at times and talks like a nagging mother , talks too fast sometimes and well ..not that she isn't pretty but her fashion sense is like of a 30 year old librarian and a toddler at the same time **Kurt said guilty as Blaine raised an eyebrow**"…oh and her parents are gays which I don't have any problems and the glee members with that. Other homophobic people at school do" **Kurt said hurriedly,**

**Blaine can't make up any words to say and just said,**"Oh…" **and nodded. **

**He looked at Blaine,"** but you know. …She can be really kind, caring and sweet once get passed her annoying facade. In fact she's the only person who noticed that I was lonely I was since I was the only openly gay at school … we even had a duet together" **he smiled as he mentioned about it** "…and she was the one who asked the other glee members to defend me from Karofsky. Too bad I didn't realize how a good friend she was being to me before I transferred at Dalton" **Kurt told Blaine.**

**Then Kurt's phone rang**..." oh hey Dad …yes I'm here …at the park with Blaine…okay...Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world…I'll be right there in a jiffy. Love you too dad...Bye"

**He looked at Blaine again with an apologetic look**" sorry Blaine I have to go…so I'll see you Monday?"

**Blaine smiled at Kurt**" Monday."

**Both gave each other a good bye hug. And Kurt waved Blaine goodbye before completely leaving him alone **

**

* * *

**

_**Blaine POV**_

_I looked once again to Rachel. She look so sad and just sitting there alone._

_I know that I barely know her but there is something in her, something fragile that needed someone to care for it. I bet she had been through a lot. Kurt had been telling me about he and the other not so popular glee members are always being made fun of and given slushy facials everyday. It was getting worse for Kurt everyday….he stayed strong for a long time…and I admire him for that…and Rachel is also part of the glee club but not just a part of it but she's the leader and it looks like no one really appreciates her as much as she deserves to be even Kurt before he transferred at Dalton. From the first time I saw her…I knew she is a wonderful talented confident strong girl who can be much more fragile than what she shows to other people. I found out just earlier that she is unlikeable in school even in glee …Kurt had just realized how compassionate and sweet she was after he transferred. I was glad that at least she has one friend for her even if he was now from a different school and I want to her friend too…_

* * *

**Blaine walks towards the sitting girl. **

**Rachel can feel that someone is going to her direction so she quickly wiped the clear salty substance on her face and pull her self together before turning around to face the person. She look at him…he look kinda familiar but she kind recall his name or even know his name**…Oh I remember…Sectionals…Kurt's "special" friend ….**she smiled at him **" Oh hello… you're Kurt's friend at Dalton right?" **Blaine nodded**" Is there something wrong with Kurt… Anything I can help you with?"

**Blaine thought she was really nice and smiled at her but he noticed that there was something wrong with the way she talks to him and her smile and her eyes a bit red**…Has she been crying?

"Um no….Nothing's wrong just wanted to talk ...You know get to know you..." **Blaine replied **"My name's Blaine by the way…Rachel right? Kurt mentions you sometimes"

**Rachel look at him with disbelief**" Kurt has been talking about me …about what?" **she look at him curiously**

**Blaine smile at her**" Oh nothing much...he told me about how bossy, self –centered and annoying you are" Rachel reacted "Oh" with a sad voice

**Blaine didn't mean to make the petite girl sad, it was supposed to be a joke…**"look I'm just kidding… he actually says that you're a great singer, a kind and sweet girl."

**Rachel's faced somehow looked cheered up or at least try to be** "Really? That's so sweet"

**Then Blaine gave her a concerned look and suddenly said**" So why are you crying?"

**She looked at him in shock**. How did he know ?...I thought I was good at hiding it . "What are you talking about Blaine? I'm not crying…do I look like a person who cries so easily?"

"No…but I know when a girl needs a good cry" **now sitting beside Rachel **"It's okay you can tell me" **holding Rachel's hand**

**Rachel started to let tears fall down through her cheeks…**

" It's just hard… no matter what I do nothing seem have changed since I can remember… they all hate me" **she leans to Blaine …crying her heart out to someone she just met five minutes ago…**

**Blaine just rubbed her back..."**hey..It's okay your not gonna be alone...I'll be with you if you need me"

**Rachel hugged Blaine and said** "Thank you"

"Now can you tell me about it? It's okay" **gently telling Rachel with a sweet smile**

she nodded"O..Okay" **smiled back at him as Blaine wiped her tears with his thumb**

**

* * *

**

To be continued


	2. All alone

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading…**

**I know the previous chapters are too short so I'll continue **

**Reviews pls… suggestions will also be welcomed **

**Hope you'll like this**

**Rachel POV…Before the meeting Blaine**

**I'm tired of trying …I'm sick of this… No matter what I do …everyone hates me… nobody cares about me… This hurts so bad... I want it most … but I can't have it… why do others get them effortlessly… this is so unfair…I just want to be accepted…To be loved for who I am is it too much to ask for a girl like me?**

**_Rachel thought to herself as tears fall down through her face…sitting all alone in a cold hard bench…._**

**_Yes…she tried her best to be all optimistic with all confidence through all the insults, hate mails, hate looks, rejections and slushy facials….she was used to it …well she thought wrong_**

**_She just hit the breaking point it...She had enough..._**

Ever since I was a little girl I knew I was special but I never thought of myself as _different _until I started school ..the start of my worst part of my life

I was always alone during lunch time. I was lonely and sad but I always just let it all inside …Hoping it will go away. While most kids play during weekends, I was mostly in lessons (piano, voice, ballet ,etc).I was never out much. I was always left out by other kids at school. Kids make fun of me because I don't have mom and have two dads instead… my big nose and unflattering lips…I cried at first but stopped just keeping it all inside…but when I do cry no one never can see them…..sure I cry in front of people sometimes but that was just an act…_I want to be in Broadway so_ I have to practice

I was never invited to any of her classmates' birthday party or sleep over nor had anyone over in her house for her birthday or sleep over

….Other kids find me weird… they say I talk too much...too fast…talking using big words most kids or even an average adult person can't understand…how I place a gold star sticker after my name every time I write it… I was a bit too addictive when it comes to musicals…that what all they say…well not in my safe at first..but after a while it became obvious….

Then comes high school, which made it worse…I just turned from weird to a freak… guys find me "undateable"…girls find me unfashionable…I was at the bottom of the food chain…I was the favorite target for a slushy facial…

2nd year …I thought it will be better this year now that I joined glee… once again. …wrong...

I met Finn…it was love at first song… I thought and knew that he felt the same but he was just too scared too admit it

And he was dating Quinn, the most popular girl in school then got pregnant …and Finn thought he was the father who is actually Puck who I had a short fling with him...Ugh…then Finn found out via me and he broke up with Quinn… then after the drama… Finn and became boyfriend and girlfriend but then Finn dumped me for two really hot cheerios who barely knows him…and because he doesn't want to be a loser like me

Then I met Jesse … the boy I thought was perfect for me. We are so similar…I thought he loved me so I let my heart on the line hoping she won't be hurt again…

But I was wrong so wrong! God why do I have bad taste in men…

He was just using me he didn't love me… He didn't even care... and Instead of sorry he broke an egg in my face just like the way he broke my heart…

I thought my heart will not be broken again when Finn came back to me… He loved me and I love him back but he lied to me...That he lost his virginity to that cheerio… he didn't even fight for me … All the glee members at Mckinley was on his side… can I have at least one?... I tried to get back at him...by cheating him with Puck… I thought it was okay now that we're even...but he broke up with me instead…

I know I'm selfish... but can I have something I want?

I tried to make up to him on Christmas … but he still hated me… when will I be happy with someone?

Why can't I have anyone who loves me for who I am no matter what? Or someone who actually cares?

… Finn… Jesse... The glee members... the whole school hates me… even my mo-…I mean Shelby doesn't want me…

**She cried …letting it all out all the sadness kept inside alone…**

**Then came Blaine…**

************************888888888888********************

To be continued …

It's a little short but I'll make up for it on the next chapters


	3. Little Sister

_**Oh hi guys…**_

_**Sorry for the delays… and for extremely short previous chapters..**_

_**Reviews will be loved. The more the merrier… suggestions also is welcomed..**_

_**This chapter once again is still short but I will make it as long as I could in later chapters I promise  
**_

_**I don't own glee… if I did I would include myself in the cast**_

_**I hope you'll like this...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rachel started to tell Blaine about how bad her school life is, how painful her break-up with Finn is…**

**Blaine just hugged her …rubbing her back as she leans her head to his shoulder…listening to her shaky voice due to still continuous crying… He knows that there was still something she didn't talk about…but he doesn't want to push her too much...It's enough crying for one day.**

**Rachel finally stops crying and started to calm down. She looked up to Blaine …giving him a sad… teary yet thankful smile**." Thank you Blaine… for being here…Kurt is very lucky to have a friend like you"

**Blaine smiled back**" Well… his not the only one who is lucky to have friend like me now "** he said gently….**"were friends now okay…whenever you need me I'm here"

**Rachel smiled more optimistically than the first one she gave him. She hugged him tightly and laugh a bit like a little girl...She was so happy... She finally met a real friend **

**Blaine hugged her back… he actually found her cute…the way she acts…she was very mature yet a little girl was hiding inside... She was like a little sister he never had … **

**He always wanted to have a little sister. ..Someone to care of and protect… now he'll be now his little sister. He'll protect her and be a shoulder to cry on…**

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Blaine your shoulder's soaked**" Rachel looked at him with a sorry look**

**Blaine looked at his wet shoulder **"oh its okay Rachel…It'll dry off in no time."

"No… it's not okay… it might give a stain on your clothing** " Rachel gave Blaine a stern look … Blaine was trying very hard not to laugh on the look Rachel was giving him.. he really found it cute and before he knew it…. she suddenly took his hand and pulled him toward somewhere he had no idea where**" You're coming with me Blaine Anderson" **she said with her bossy voice.**

**Blaine chuckled a bit."** Where are we going Rachel?"

"My house" **Rachel replied**" my dads aren't around much...They're usually out of town so you can borrow some of their clothes while I clean your clothes"** Blaine nodded**

**Wait… her dads are out of town ...leaving her all alone… she can't be alone like this... Does her dads know how miserable her life is in school and that she just got her heartbroken? Doesn't anyone knows how Rachel feel right now except for me ... ****Blaine thought…**

**They finally arrived at her house after a few minutes… it was kinda quiet as she unlocked the door. ..then the two both entered the house**

**Rachel suddenly said**" the laundry room is down stairs you can use any detergent you want we have three brands in there… I'll get you a shirt later..."** She gave Blaine her most gentlest smile before leaving him…**

**He went downstairs … took of his top uniform and throw it to the machine ..pour water a little detergent ..closed fixed to its desired kind of washing and turned it on…**

"Blaine I'm leaving for bit to buy some stuff.. do you need anything?"** Rachel asked from upstairs**

"No but thanks Rachel"** Blaine replied**

"okay….oh you may use the shirt upstairs… be back in a sec…"** then he heard a front door closed…**

**He was now alone in Rachel's house…he went upstairs… wore the shirt Rachel had lent him… He look around the house… it was quite nice …very neat, warm …welcoming**

**As he look around he saw a table full of pictures mostly of Rachel's winning competitions 1****st**** places on ballet ,singing , tap ..etc. ..little Rachel's to be specific…but something bothered him … only few of the pictures have pictures of Rachel with her dads …****where are they on most events?**

**

* * *

**

**To be continued..**


	4. Cookie Dough

_**Oh hi guys…**_

_**So this is my 4**__**th**__** chapter **_

_**Sorry for the very short chapters and the bad cliffhanger so I'm making it at least a tiny bit longer and better (I think) so hope you like this…**_

_**Reviews please… love it (awesome!) or hate it (be gentle please)**_

_**I don't glee if I did I would be the coolest girl in the world**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Blaine POV**

_**Where are dads most of her life? …. they missed so much.**_

I felt an urged to hug Rachel… if only she was here, she's out buying some stuff …

She'd been through so much… and facing it all alone…no one to be her crying shoulder...to wipe her tears away

I looked at her pictures again… she was all smiles but always same expression… it was like automatic…. It was very optimistic…. Almost too optimistic….it was all fake…a mask but her eyes can't lie… her eyes were anything but happy

Only few…. the ones with her dads were the only pictures that she was actually happy...She was jumping...laughing. ...hugged and kissed by dads…

My heart just melted on how much love they show their love for her…I can see that they care so much for her but why are they always away?…

I look around the rest of the house

the kitchen… well it was very clean and has "warm "feeling …

the living room was full of movies of musicals and oldies…romance and…. Wait … is that a full case DVD's of Harry Potter? ... Wow that was unexpected.

Anyway …. Went upstairs and saw a door with a gold star …I bet it was Rachel's …

I went into the room…. I know this is trespassing…entering someone's room without permission but I am in a very "curiousy" mood and I have nothing to do before Rachel arrives…

And there I was in Rachel's room… It was so different from the Rachel I saw at the park a while ago…it was so cheery and bubbly… I think I'm really gonna like this Rachel…

I look around the room… Kurt's right…it does look like strawberry shortcake…

I saw more pictures of her …only younger…aww little Rachel how cute! ...um ***cough***

Any way …and some pictures of her dads… glee members winning sectionals 1st and 2nd… hey there's me and Kurt…he's so adorable in this picture… I mean ... handsome … no wait I mean …ugh never mind ***blush***

After getting distracted by pictures…I've noticed that her computer was on…and her Facebook… I stared at it a bit… I saw on the Recents and Newsfeed

**Rachel Berry just changed her status from In a relationship to Single**

**-Santana Lopez likes this**

**Comment: It's about time hobbit**

Okay that was kinda mean… I think I don't like this Santana girl…

**Finn Hudson just changed his status from In a relationship to Single**

Huh no comments…

I scrolled a bit more …

I feel bad about this…I mean invading her privacy like some kind of a worried dad or should I say brother but I have to know what's going on

I clicked on her videos … it was full of Broadway songs sang by her… I listened to it... she was amazing… I didn't noticed the comments below until the video was finished

Most were very insulting…. _Manhands, RuPaul, freak_…. You name it...she was amazing on her performance and they all knew it … why do they have to be so mean? …just because she was different…

I felt a sting in my heart… It reminded me of my old self once in my own school...Sure… she was not gay and Kurt and I almost had the same experience in our old school and we are now in same school but there is something about her that is alike to mine…. We were alone…lonely …no friends to really try to understand us, both our parents are not so much around and the pain of all the insults and bad names just for being different… we are almost the same…

Before I catch myself cry… fortunately I caught it and left the computer alone…

Then I noticed the radio with a tape in it …I was so curious so I decided to turn it on...I started to listen to it…

_**Hello baby... this is your mom… this song pretty much says it all… I dream a dream in time gone by….**_

This is from her mom? Oh my god!

I heard the door opened….it was Rachel **"Blaine? Where are you? I bought some food"**

I started to panic… I immediately turn the radio off and got out of her room...

I rushed downstairs….**"hi Rachel... I was just looking around … you got a beautiful room"**

Rachel smiled at me**" Why thank you Blaine. ...that is sweet of you**"...Phew she hasn't notice what I just found out…

She was very formal… Kurt said that it was normal for her to be formal but I think that it's not it… It was like her mask... her defense mechanism...

She built up walls so that no one can see her vulnerability… her protection …her sadness and I need to let her walls down to be herself… …

She cooked dinner while I offered to fix the table…

She's really good cook... the food was delicious

Our conversations are mostly light…. School activities, music, movies… Harry potter…, boys…um Kurt…. Which a bit uncomfortable for me giving a teasing look that says" come on Blaine I know you like him… ask him out already!"

She's actually funny, sweet and down to earth girl once you get to know her …

It was getting late… so I better get back to the dorm before curfew...

I helped her clean up…wash the dishes…

Gave each other a hug…. **"Well I'll see you later Rachel"** kissing forehead

"**Bye Blaine "** giving a loving smile but her brown eyes look like a little girl that had just lost her favorite teddy bear…

My heart felt like it had been stung… as I look at her one last time... Went to my car …

**Ever since then Rachel mostly spend time with Kurt and Blaine… well mostly Kurt… Rachel and Kurt are like siblings... Almost alike except on their fashion sense….but they so alike that it's freaky…like their really are related**

**She's now closer to Kurt than Mercedes…fortunately she's not complaining…she's not a jealous type…**

**Rachel always visits Dalton Academy every Tuesdays and Thursdays… days when there is no glee practice much…**

**Kurt and Blaine … Wes and David …like her visits to Dalton… she always bake them sweets… cakes, sweet pastries, cookies, brownies… man she was like turning them into sweet baked desert craving monsters… but they didn't care even Kurt … she can even make a mean caramel flan.**

**FLASHBACK**

**RACHEL'S FIRST VISIT TO DALTON**

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my friend Kurt Hummel, he goes to school here ,do you know where he is?"** she ask the dark haired Asian boy…. Wes and the dark colored boy… David**

**Wes smiled at her "**oh hello … you must be Rachel Berry… I'm Wes by the way …this is David." **Both smiled at her which she awkwardly smiles back to them…**

**Before she knew it both boys took both her hands pulled her to somewhere**" come on don't be shy… we'll take you to him his in his room probably watching some Disney movie" **both smirked at her… she giggled when the said that to her **

**Finally...They arrived at Kurt's room door **

**Wes and David didn't even bother to knock to the door… instead they just barged in the room pulling Rachel with them… which made her almost tripped…good thing she have a good sense of balance or else she would have a less graceful entrance**

**Rachel looks around the room…. So amazed of its beauty…. She was like in a castle…if only she was a boy she would enroll here right this minute.**

**She was happy for Kurt…but she can't help herself not to be jealous of him…he got an amazing school, great friends who accepts him for who he is no matter what…**

**Still admiring the wonderful architecture… a countertenor voice came...**

"Oh hi Rachel! It's so nice to see you here!"** he said optimistically.**

"Kurt! I finally found you"** running towards to boy ,hugging him tightly ..too tight**

"Rachel I can't breathe…" **Rachel giggled as he let's go of Kurt**" Sorry it's just I thought it will be a good idea to come visit you here…but I got lost...I don't know where to go... .thank god I saw two of your friends here..." **saying it in a very cute childish voice**

**then facing the other two boys who accompanied her**"Wes …David… thank you"

"You're welcome" **both boys said to her**" a friend of Kurt's is a friend of ours especially to girls as pretty as you are" **Rachel blushed as she heard it and giggled**

"Oh I almost forgot… I brought something…it's a cake I baked them myself I hope you like it"

**The three boys were so amazed of how wonderful her baking skills are… they haven't even tasted it yet and they already know how delicious it is…**

"Rachel…I didn't know you bake"** Kurt said to Rachel before he took a bite from his own slice of strawberry custard cake she made.**

**The three boys took a bite of the cake at the same at time and as the sweet desert went into their mouths …. They were sure they just heard an angel sang and went to heaven.**

"Oh sweet baby Jesus" **Wes said in admiration**

"Will you marry me Rachel?"** David suddenly said to her… Wes, Kurt and Rachel just laugh**

"this is so good Rachel"** Kurt said ..nodding with the two boys in agreement. **

**Then another boy entered the room. **" hey Kurt! What's goin—oh! Why hello Rachel nice to see you again"** gave the girl a hug**

"Hey Blaine nice to see you too"** smiling to the older boy**

"what are those?"** Blaine ask the three boys who are enjoying their cake**

"It's a cake made by Rachel. It's so good"** Kurt answered then continued to enjoy his desert.**

"here you go"** Rachel offered Blaine a piece. **

**He took a bite… as he put the sweet desert to his mouth…. His eyes became wider **

"Oh my god!"** his mouth still full of cake...Suddenly gave Rachel a hug** "Where have you been all my live?"

"Oh in a room that looks like a strawberry short cake in Ohio"** she said jokingly**

**All laughed…**

**End Flash back**

**But this Tuesday is different… Rachel wasn't in Dalton…**

**Instead a phone rang from Kurt's phone …but Kurt left it from his room.**

**Thankfully Blaine went to his room to get something from Kurt's room…**

**He quickly answered the phone when he recognized the ring tone…Rachel was calling..**

"Hello Rachel"** he answered**

"Blaine? Where's Kurt?"** it's sound like it's shaking**" Can I talk to him?"

**Blaine became concerned at the sound of her voice**" I'm sorry he's busy right now.. What's wrong?"

**He heard her crying**…" Blaine… Help me…"

"Rachel… Where are you?"** he started to get worried**

"school..."** Rachel answered…her voice started to choke**

"I'll be right there Rachel" **he hung up … ran outside the school.. rushing to his car…**

**What happened to Rachel? ...**

**

* * *

**

To be continued... Stay tuned


	5. Slushy Heart break

_**Oh hi guys…**_

_**So this is my 5**__**th**__** chapter **_

_**Wow I didn't expect that I'll get so many reviews from my previous chapter…. So thanks a lot …REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED**_

_**Anyway… so here it is… by popular demand I'll stop cliffhanger from the 4**__**th**__** one**_

_**This is rushed and very short so bear with me **_

_**but Hope you'll like this…**_

_**I don't own glee. …Blah blah**_

**ADVERSTISEMENT: PLEASE TRY TO READ and REVIEW MY OTHER FANFIC: **PILLOWS, BLANKETS AND A TEDDY BEAR**- IT'S A PUCKLEBERRY ROMANCE-THANK YOU**

**OMG ! I MUST HAVE PICKED THE WRONG DOCUMENT EARLIER I 'M SO SO SORRY...IT WON'T HAPPENED again I PROMISE  
**

**

* * *

**

**Blaine rushed through the doors of Mckinley High School. It was after school hours and after school activities are over so no kid's in school …except for Rachel who just called him for help.**

**He panicked and ran like crazy trying to find… hall ways after another … then suddenly he heard a girl crying sound …it was at the glee room…**

**As he went closer to the room…The louder it gets…**

**He slowly opened the door…**

"Who's there?"** her voice sounded like she cried or still crying, defensive and sounded like she was shivering**

"Rachel?"** his eyes began to get wider…. He was shocked to what he seeing right now…. She didn't even notice him… just stared on the walls… eyes still flowing with tears…**

**Rachel was shivering…. In fetal position in a dark corner of the room…her nose and eyes so red and sore… her hair and face full of dried food coloring and syrup…her clothes drenched from the icy cold beverages…it look like a rainbow… she was so wet from head to toe…**

**He knows about the slushy facials she's getting everyday but this has gone too far.**

**This is not just some slushy facial… it's like a slushy bath….he walked closer to Rachel**

**Blaine felt his heart ached when he saw his "little sister" …all alone in a dark corner, sad, broken and depressed.**

**He immediately removed his blazer and put it around Rachel…. And started to carry her…and her things**

**She suddenly looked at Blaine...**" Blaine? ...Blaine!" **she started to hug him tightly and crying furiously**" I…I w...was s… so s…scared" **she said between her cries.**

**Blaine can feel to cold sticky substance sticking on his shirt and neck but he didn't care.**

**She started to calm down… but it wasn't the calmness Blaine would like … She was like numb and just kept quiet**

**He carefully carried her ...like she was a little fragile child… to his car.**

**He let her inside…He then went to the driver's seat and started to drive… **"Rachel, do you want me to take you home?"

**Rachel just looked at Blaine with empty eyes**" No…please**". He was definitely sure that last word sounded like she was trying not to cry.**

**Not wanting to make her more upset and than she already is, he just nodded and took a short cut and drove straight to Dalton… they arrived 30 minutes faster than expected … thank god no one was in the parking lot or else they will be the center of attention… **

**He carried her again to his room… let her seat on his bed **

**He started to wipe some of the syrup of her face **…" You can use the shower to clean yourself up"** Rachel just gave him a sad smile and went straight to the bathroom.**

**While Rachel was in the shower… Blaine took some of his clothes…his gray Dalton sweat shirt and a jogging pants …good thing Rachel was two inches shorter than him or else… the pants will be extremely too long for her…**

**He knocked on the bathroom door**" Rachel, I'll be leaving your clothes near the bed okay?... Do you need anything?"

"Blaine? I...I" **Rachel said hesitant to continue…**

"What is it Rachel" **trying to help her continue her sentence**

"IthinkIneedunderwear!" **she suddenly said as quickly as she could but as understandable for Blaine to not make herself repeat it again …embarrassed of what she just said**

**Blaine raised both his eyebrows"**Oh…" **awkwardness filled the room…**

"okay Rachel, I'll ask someone to buy you one" **hiding his laugher and uncomfortable feeling from his voice which he successfully did… he had no problem really about him buying some "lady products" but he just grew tired of people staring at him like he was some kind of a weirdo ..buying girl stuff and the saleslady probably let him into the store ..**

**Fortunately he found one of his female teachers to buy… which was first uncomfortable but after he explained …the teacher agreed… later hand it to him.. and left it to the bed together with the clothes**…" um Rachel… I'll just talk to Kurt in his room… if you need me just knock"

"Okay" **she responded…**

**Blaine closed the door and left…**

**

* * *

**

**To be continued… stay tuned**

**For the next chapters … maybe some sprinkles of love and some singin' so stay tuned and it will be A LOT LONGER THAN THIS CHAPTER**


	6. Comfort Zone

_**HI GUYS! I'm really sorry for my carelessness on the previous chapter and if you only saw the one with a scene of Puck and Rachel please read the chapter again it was changed now again so sorry**_

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS ONE ..STILL SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU NEXT TIME**

**REVIEWS PLEASE…ENJOY!**

**I don't own glee or the cast …**

**

* * *

**

**RACHEL POV**

**I barely remember about what happened earlier. It felt a living nightmare but everything was a blur. All I remember are the laughters of teenagers, the sounds of splashes of slushy and the cold, hard feeling all over my skin…**

**I can't think of anything at that time…. Then I realized that I was alone… scared and cold… thank god my phone wasn't damaged from this… I called Kurt phone.**

**A different voice answered ...It was Blaine… Kurt was busy at the time**

**I don't know what came over me but I started crying and all I can do is to ask him for help … I was scared …. He immediately hang up when he found out where I am…**

**I waited … until he found me … I really didn't realized he was already right in front of me until a warm clothing wrapped around my body and strong arms held me… **

**I cried more… I hugged him…hoping that scary feeling will go away…**

**He was kind enough to carry me to his car…**

**I stopped crying…but I almost felt numb **

**Then he asked me if I wanted to go home. My heart just sank…I felt pain again.**

**My dads are home. I would love to see them again before they go again for another business trip but I can't let them see me like this. I begged Blaine not to.**

**It looks like he understands so he just agreed and drove to Dalton.**

**I don't know what happened but my legs are wobbly so he carried me to his room.**

**He started to wipe some of the syrup on my face… I felt some stings… but I don't want him to notice…good thing he can't clean it all or else he might see the bruise on my face… of course he will see it soon but not right now **

**He gave a comforting smile and told me to use his shower to clean my self up… I immediately went to the bathroom and close the door. **

**I remove all of my clothes… everything was soaked with slushy…even my underwear… **_**Oh **_**great…**

**I heard him knock and saying….**

" Rachel, I'll be leaving your clothes near the bed okay? ... Do you need anything?" **God I really need dry underwear.**

**I shouted…louder than I would like**" "Blaine? I...I"**I stuttered.**

"What is it Rachel" **trying to help me continue my sentence.**

"IthinkIneedunderwear!" **I suddenly said as quickly as I could … oh my god that was so embarrassing!**

**I heard his **"Oh"** I could tell he could feel the awkwardness of the situation … I think I just heard a chuckle….**

**He said gently** "okay Rachel, I'll ask someone to buy you one" **then** **I heard the door closed **

**I continued to wash myself… I heard another knock from Blaine.** " um Rachel… I'll just talk to Kurt in his room… if you need me just knock"

**I said** "okay"

**Blaine closed the door and left…**

**I finished cleaning myself up… and dressed in Blaine's clothes.**

**I look at MY face on the mirror… I was planning to tie my hair but then I noticed the dark bluish bruise near my left eye…It's not too bad…I tried to touch it but OUCH! THAT HURT! Okay I'll never do that again.**

**I decided to let her hair down instead so the bruise won't be noticed.**

**I looked around Blaine's room. It was almost the same as Kurt's or anyone's room here but classier or messier?. The room was full of books… school books, novels, magazines, Harry Potter…some music sheets scattered all over the study table and a guitar on the floor.**

**I noticed some picture frames… some are pictures of him with the Warblers, with Wes and David doing some funny expressions… ,with Kurt ..aww they're so cute together… and some with an older woman who has Blaine's hair , a man who almost looked like an older version of Blaine-they must be his parents, a young Blaine and another Blaine…wait "another Blaine?"…. a Blaine look alike? …. Blaine has an identical twin! No one told me about this! This is shocking news for me…**

**Anyway after the shocking news…. I tried to read some book…to kill time… I was reading Pride and Prejudice.**

**By the time I was in Chapter 7 … I was sleepy so I decided to take a nap on the study table…**

**BLAINE POV: KURT'S ROOM**

**I knocked at Kurt's room… **"Come in..."** Kurt optimistically said.**

**I went inside saw Kurt reading some literature book for his class, Wes and David sitting on the sofa silently reading something too…**

**I cough to get there attention… and when they did…their eyes were wide in shock, focusing on my clothes…. I didn't notice what a mess my clothes looks like right now until…**

"Oh my God Blaine! What happened to your clothes?"** Kurt said with a worried look**

**I felt kinda happy that he was so worried about but mostly it was uncomfortable because it wasn't supposed to be me … it was supposed to be Rachel.**

**I cleared my throat "um well something happened…to Rachel"**

**He his face became more worried than before" What! … What happened?" his now panicking like crazy**" Where is she?"

**I immediately answered**" she's in my room"** Before I can say more he rushed out of the room… probably to my room…**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys I know that I said that there will be some singing and romance in this chapter…but I think I should do it in later chapters…please don't hate… I'll make it up to you next chapter**


	7. Dream

_**HI GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS I REALLY APRECIATE IT…I HOPE TO HAVE MORE…SOME LOVE YOU HEHE**_

_**ANYWAY…. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE **_

_**THIS CHAPTER**_

_**I WISH I OWN GLEE…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I feel so alone and cold… it was so dark …. Laughter everywhere as I feel my face wet from some thing cold and warm tears from my eyes…_

_I felt anger…tried to fight them …but they're too strong…instead I was pushed away and hit the wall and everything was blank…._

_**Rachel was fast asleep leaning on the study table … deeply into a dream…**_

**Flashback/Dream**

I was in an empty space ...floating…. Surrounded by bubbles of pictures of memories…

One of the came near me….once it popped… the surroundings changed… I'm in my old school …my 1st grade.

I saw my little self playing in the sand box …alone ...Then a young boy came to me…

I remember that boy…Tommy… he's very sweet... He was my first crush…

"**Hi Rachel!"** smiling at little "me"

"**Hi Tommy! Wanna play with me I'm making a castle."** little "me" said.

Little "me" and Tommy started playing… laughing… it was so cute

But it ended quickly when his mom shouted**" Thomas Brian Hawthorne! You are in big young man!"** grabbing him …pulling him far away from little "me".

"**What did I do Mom?"** he whined at his mother

"**Listen dear"** Mrs. Hawthorne changed to softer tone but still angry**" Be good boy and stay away from that girl…I don't want you to be friends with a spawn of those freak of nature…they might give you the "fag"…now we don't want that don't we?"** Tommy just shook his head ... his mom smiled**" Good boy… go play with the normal kids" **Tommy quickly runs off to the other side where most kids are …leaving little "me" all alone again.

I saw my little self wiping my tears… trying to stop myself from crying …

Then I was back to the space full of memory balloons….

Once again another one came and popped… it was my house… my dads are packing their clothes… leaving for a business trip…

"**Papa… Daddy… Can't you just take me there with you? I'll be a good girl all the time"** It was an 8 year old me… who looks like I just cried a minute ago

Daddy patted my hair **"I'm sorry sweetie… we would love to but Papa and I have some serious business to do"** he kissed my forehead**" It's for your own good sweetie."**

Papa carried me and gave me a tight hug **"Now give your Papa and Daddy a kiss"** I kissed them on the cheek…

Papa carried me to my room **"Be a good girl honey… be nice to Mrs. Flynn… Good night sleep dreams" **

Daddy then said** "will be back in a month … love you sweetheart…"**

I replied** "Love you too Daddy… Papa"**

They closed the door...Letting myself sleep…wiping my tears once again …

I know that after this I will be back to the dark space again but I didn't expect to be in a different ... room…

I was in the glee room …no past "me"…just me all alone … until some pushed me and I hit the wall.. the side of my left eye felt sore…

I look around and all I see are blurry images of people…. Laughter …. It hurt

" stop…please .. stop" I started crying …. I felt buckets of slushy immediately thrown to me… it hurt not much on the slushy… but that no one listens…

I cried more "STOP! Leave me alone!" I'm now sitting on the floor in a dark corner… Laughters grew louder

Then I heard **"RACHEL! RACHEL!"** it was Kurt **" RACHEL WAKE UP!"**

**End Dream**

I opened my eyes and saw Kurt with a worried look. His hands on my shoulders. I realized I cried on my sleep… I was quite shocked yet relief that that dream was over… I cried once again hugged Kurt. He rubbed my back…

"**Shhhh"** he made the sound to calm me**" It's okay Rachel… I'm here….We're here… You're safe now… No one will hurt you here"** I hugged him tighter

* * *

**I know this is too short but I have to give you something to read before next week …I will be very busy at that time … test for midterms so I have to study…I'll make it up to you ….promise!**


	8. Not Alone

_**Hello again guys…**_

_**Thank you for the amazing reviews… and to give some love here's my chapter… Hope you'll like this ...**_

_**I will never own glee and the songs that I put and will put in all chapters of this story  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**KURT'S POV: BEFORE THE RACHEL"MOMENT"**

I rushed to Blaine's room and saw Rachel in Blaine's clothes…leaning on his desk …sleeping peacefully…yet has a pained look written all over her force

I felt a sting on my chest… seeing her like that… I should have been there for her or at least with Blaine when he was taking her here…

I moved closer to her…carefully carrying her to Blaine's bed to make her more comfortable…she's a lot lighter than I thought

Good thing she's a deep sleeper or else I would have woke her up.

Once I placed her to the bed gently… she shifted her head …her hair uncovered something… A bruise on the side of my left eye… If only I knew who did this to her I would punch the crap out of him… I don't care anymore if his twice as big as me.

Blaine entered his room…as he walked toward sleeping Rachel and he whispered**" Kurt how's Ra-"**He saw the bruise and his eyes wide in horror. **"Oh my God!"** in a whisper manner to not wake her. He immediately had gone out off the room probably to get the first aid kit.

I heard Rachel crying in her sleep…I tried to wake her up…but she can't hear me. Then she started shouting and crying louder…. I shook her by her shoulder and shouted at her to wake up

A minute later…she opened her eyes…It was full of sadness and fear…After she realized that I'm right in front of her… she hugged me tightly as I rub her back to comfort her. I made a "**Shhhh"** sound to calm her**" It's okay Rachel… I'm here….We're here… You're safe now… No one will hurt you here"** she hugged me tighter.

She continued to cry …leaning in my chest…

I can't think of any other thing to make her feel better so I decided to sing her a song

**I've been alone**

She stared at me with sad yet hopeful teary eyes**  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be**

She hugged me tighter

**I've seen you crying**

I wiped her tears**  
Felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see**

I kissed her forehead

**Baby you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me**

I held her hand**  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

Blaine came to the room but had not interrupted**  
And you know it's true **

He smiled at me then smile to Rachel**  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

He joined in the singing

**Now I know it ain't easy**

He started to go towards us ..bringing the first kit**  
But it ain't hard trying**

**He sat in front  
Every time I see you smiling**

He touch the tip of Rachel nose which made Rachel smile a bit**  
And I feel you so close to me**

**He held her other hand**

**And you tell me**

I joined in the singing

**Baby you're not alone**

Now she's hugging both of us**  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

She held our hands tighter**  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

**I still have trouble**

She leaned on Blaine shoulder**  
I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes**

Blaine started to put ointment on Rachel's bruise as gentle as possible**  
I look for reasons**

**But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I'll realize  
**She closed her eyes in comfort**  
Baby I'm not alone**

**'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down**

**'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

Rachel finally smiled**  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

Rachel joined us in the singing

**Oh cause you're here with me**

I noticed that there was still sadness in there**  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**

But not as sad as it was a while ago**  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need**

She tears of joy fell from her eyes**  
To make it  
Through**

When the song was finished …she kissed both of us on the cheek

"**Thank you guys…I love you" **she said to us with a sincere smile

We both kissed her again on her cheek**" We love you too Rachel" **we said in unison

She giggled as we told her that…and hugged us

* * *

**To be continued….**

**REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED**

**- I know I still have a test tomorrow but I only have one subject to attend tomorrow so I had time to do this specially that it is one of the easiest subject-English-but still I need to study for the day after tomorrow- I have 3 subjects to attend at that time T_T **


	9. Laughter

_**Hello again guys… sorry for the delay ..i haven't used my laptop for a while…my sisters need it so…anyway here it is**_

_**Still short… but I'll make it up to you **_

_**-did you watch the blame it on the alcohol episode really funny ;D**_

_**REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED :D**_

_**I OWN NOTHING….EXCEPT THE LAPTOP I'M USING RIGHT NOW**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Moments later… Wes and David walked entered the room.**

"Aww…how cute you three are"** David said in laughter**

"Yeah, it's so sweet that I think I saw some ants crawling all over the bed"** Wes said giving David a high five.**

**Rachel, Kurt and Blaine embarrassingly let go off their hug and blushed furiously **

**Blaine begrudgingly said**" Wes! …David!"** with a glare**

"Ooh we're so scared"** Wes and David pretended to be scared…and laughed**

**Blaine stood up then the two both shut their mouth ….**

**Both boys said in sync **"OH NO! RUN!"** and quickly going out of the room …still laughing…**

**Turn around to face Kurt and Rachel still blushing like tomatoes…**

"Sorry about those guys…um Wes and David are good friends as they are annoying" **apologizing to them…**

**Suddenly a burst of laughter came out of the petite brunette girl…Both boys stared at her dumbfounded from her sudden outburst of laughter.**

**This is the first time they actually heard her laugh…sure she smiles and giggles about things but this was different…no mask…not caring what she look like or what the two boys think about her…she just kept laughing…**

**Before they know it…both boys joined her… they laugh until they got tired of it… **

**The three laid on the bed and just stared at the ceiling… there were silence in the room…**

**Kurt and Blaine slowly got up the bed but then Rachel tackled them back to bed…**

"please don't leave me"** Rachel started to cry like a little girl **

**Both boys hugged …Kurt…rubbing her back while Blaine wiping her tears…**

**A few minutes after calming her down… Rachel once again fell asleep…**

**Kurt and Blaine… quietly left the room and talked outside**

"What happen to her, Blaine? She looked so…broken…like a little bird who got lost"** Kurt ask him worriedly…**

" I don't know either Kurt…when I was there she was alone… in a dark corner ..covered in slushy… she was so scared Kurt… we need to know who did this"** he replied…Kurt nodding in agreement**

**Then the phone rang… it was Blaine's**

**Blaine answered"** Hello?"

"_Hey Blaine! It's me I know this is sudden but I about to transfer to your school in …I don't know ..Um …an hour?"_

**Blaine shocked and blurted** "What?" **which made Kurt gave him a questioning look…"who is it Blaine?"…seeing Blaine's face… horrified…he remembered that look…"**Oh no…"

* * *

**I know it's TOO short…I'll make it up to you if I have time… **

**AGAIN….Cliffhanger (you actually have a clue if you're a good guesser :D)… stay tuned :D...reviews...**


	10. Meet Dean

_**Hello again guys… **_

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER PREVIOUSLY… ANY WAY HERE IT IS… MY LATEST CHAPTER… I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS**_

_**I want my reviews!**_

_**I DON'T OWN GLEE BLAHS…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Blaine started to panic… he hadn't expected this happening too soon… him arriving at his school with a plan to permanently stay … Rachel sleeping in his room… **

"Blaine? Are you alright? Is it Dean?"** Blaine nodded… Kurt giggled a bit which made Blaine glared at him**" What are you laughing at Kurt? It's Dean …transferring here in Dalton Academy…it will be a nightmare…do you even remember the last time you met him?"

**Kurt laughed even harder… Blaine with no hope that this cannot be stopped groaned in frustration…**

**FLASHBACK…MEETING DEAN…BLAINE POV**

_It was after Sectionals… we decided that all the Warblers celebrate our victory at my house. My parents agreed. The party wasn't wild…just conversations…food…_

_I was with Kurt the whole time… I went to get some drinks…_

_And when I came back…. Kurt was talking to him…Dean…in my uniform…Man I shouldn't have left that uniform here…_

_Kurt probably thinks that he was talking to me…. Everyone does…_

_Dean and I are twins…even our own parents are confused which one of us is who._

_We are even almost alike…same voice…face…likes and dislikes…the only difference are the birth mark on his left ear which I don't have but people barely notice it and that he's straight and I'm gay._

_I took a breath before I went towards them__**" Kurt!"**_

_Kurt just looked at me and smiled__**"Hi Blaine"**__. That's all he said. Where's the panic shocked look I've been expecting. Why am I the only one who was wearing that look?_

"_**Why hello brother"**__ Dean optimistically said. I stared at both of them. __**"Kurt how did you …wha- Dean what-"**__I can't find words to say. It was just overwhelmed by Kurt's reaction. Most people freak out when they don't know I have a twin. But Kurt's was different. He was completely calm about it._

"_**Is something wrong Blaine?"**__ Kurt was smirking._

" _**How did you know that I'm not him or his not me? Even our parents still don't know who is who and you found out so easily"**__ I asked Kurt_

_Kurt smiled__**" Easy, he has a small birthmark on his left ear and you don't"**_

_Kurt actually noticed it. I was so amazed on how detailed he was that he noticed the smallest detail._

_Dean suddenly blurted out" He's pretty good Blaine. He noticed in just a minute" He smirked devilishly __**"You're such a kill joy sometimes Blaine… I was about to talk about how you talk to me about him… how what amazing eyes he has…that-mm!mm!" **__I immediately covered his mouth. I looked at Kurt and his face looked like a tomato. Which made my heart skip a beat. He is so cute every time he blush*cough*. Focus Blaine. I apologized to Kurt for my brother's rudeness…thankfully he's very understanding. I excused myself and Dean to Kurt as Dean struggling on his breathing ….taking Dean up to my room. Once I was there I let __**"What the heck are doing Dean? You made Kurt uncomfortable now"**__ Dean smirked__**" Relax dude. I'm helping you it's time to move your relationship to the next level" **__I glared at him__**" Helping me? What if he doesn't like me back Dean! It will ruin the friendship we have. And I don't want to rush him into this you know what happened to his old school." **__Dean patted my shoulder__**" Blaine… you have no idea how ready he is. Didn't you see the smile on his face when I told him about you talking about him…He likes no wait he loves you man.. and I'm not lyin "**__For a moment, I felt happy that Dean thinks Kurt likes me __**"You really think so?"**__ Dean nodded __**"I know so…come on lets go downstairs I bet Kurt's all lonely now" **__Looking at me with those puppy dog eyes so I agreed __**"Remember Blaine…think about it you and Kurt wow! –aaah!"**_

"_**Dean! What out! "**__ I tried to pull him in but it was too late he was falling down the stairs __**"Ow!"**__ Everyone stared at Dean who was lying down the floor"__**I'm okay!"**__ Yup that's my brother …an accident prone and now his coming here in Dalton …this is gonna be trouble_

_**End Flashback**_

"_**Blaine, he's not that bad…he's actually nice"**__ Kurt said_

"_**Easy for you to say…you don't have an accident prone brother…he tried to stand up after his tumble from the stairs and what happened? He had broken every vase near the stairs case… "**__Kurt tried his very best to not laugh which completely failed. The reminder of Dean breaking every vase in the house was funny for him._

_Blaine looked at the clock"__**Come on let go downstairs ….Dean might arrive any minute".**__ They went down stairs waiting…_

_Little did they know that Dean already arrived and used the other staircase…going towards Blaine's room

* * *

_

_**-to be continued :D reviews please I want lots! **_

_**not the best chapter but I did put a lot of effort to this**_


	11. When Dean met Rachel

**HI GUYS ...WOW YA'LL MUST BE SURPRISED WITH MY NEW CHARACTER… MY VERY FIRST OC IN THIS STORY YAY! DIDN'T EXPECT HIM DID YA. HEHE**

**ADVERTISEMENT: PLEASE TRY TO READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER NEW STORY –Rachel in Warblerland (Rachel as a Dalton boy theme) and my finished story - Pillows, Blankets and a Teddy Bear (for puckleberry shippers)**

**ANYWAY HERE IT IS RACHEL MEETS DEAN… HOPE YOU LIKE THIS…Reviews please…**

**MY LATEST UPDATE AFTER THIS WILL BE AFTER 15 MORE REVIEWS or MORE OKAY?**

**DON'T OWN GLEE BLAHS… I ONLY OWN DEAN ANDERSON HERE…who I hope you will love…**

**Hope you'll like him… and this chapter**

*****Have you heard of Rachel's song ?and it's not "my head band"… the new song that haven't aired yet officially …"Get it Right" if you haven't heard it yet…it's available on YouTube… it was beautiful… I cried*literally***

**

* * *

**

Dean already in his Dalton uniform sneakily went upstairs ...thought that Blaine or/and Kurt are upstairs… He silently went to Blaine's unlocked door… Once he's there in the room Blaine or Kurt was no where in sight. He looked around the room and saw a petite brunette girl sleeping on Blaine's bed unconsciously hugging a pillow and obviously unaware of Dean's presence. He didn't recognize the sleeping girl… so she must be a new friend of Blaine's. He carefully walked towards the sleeping girl. Stared at her faced… he is very curious about this girl. He looked at her face which he seemed to find very pretty… her long dark lashes… her flawless smooth skin…her luscious pink lips… he had never seen a girl this beautiful before… it's like he just saw Princess Aurora sleeping… The Sleeping Beauty Princess. The longer he stared at her… the faster his heart beats… when he realized how creepy what he's doing now staring at a girl who he didn't even know the name and already heading over heels for her… he shook his head to shrugged of the thought… but still he look at her again but it wasn't about how pretty she was… the emotion… she looked so innocent … like an angel yet she looked so sad. Dean just want to carry her away from her sadness if he could which he thought was a bad idea… the girl might panic and might thought of him as a creepy stalker and that was the last thing he wanted to be her first impression of him.

Moments later the girl started moving around and stretch some muscles. Dean quickly moved away from the bed a bit …knowing the girl was starting to wake up. The petite girl slowly opened her eyes. Still unaware of Dean's existence, she just sat on the bed and just stared on the wall in front of her. A cough from Dean caught her attention.**" Blaine?" **Dean usually will pretend to be Blaine most of the time… and usually for pranks but this time he's gonna make an exception. He doesn't want to make the girl to freak out once Blaine arrives so he's gonna tell the truth. **"Um... no I'm Dean, Blaine's brother and you are?"** **"I…I'm Rachel… Rachel Berry" **

"**Whe…Where's Blaine?" **Rachel asked**.** Dean can tell that Rachel wasn't comfortable… she may even looked scared and it was the last thing Dean would like to happen**" He's out for a bit. He'll be here anytime soon" **giving her a friendly smiled which she smiled back.

Looks like the awkwardness between each other just melted in just one smile…yet Dean can see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes. He can see something happen not so long ago. He wanted to protect her …take away her sadness and then he decided to let her know…

"**Hey Rachel?"** Rachel looked at him skeptically**" Yes Dean?".** Dean cleared his thought before he can continue **"Is it okay for me to sing something …you know …for you"** there were silence in the room … Dean almost regretted what he said until Rachel smiled**" It would be an honor ,Dean" **

Dean smiled … "borrowed" Blaine's guitar and started playing and sung

**When I see your smile**

Rachel stared at him as she listen**  
Tears run down my face **

Rachel can tell that their were differences between Blaine and Dean voice as Dean continues to sing

**I can't replace**

Dean looked into her eyes

**And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out**

She gave him a smile…but still a sad smile**  
How this world turns cold **

He can tell that Rachel was holding something back**  
and it breaks through my soul**

He knew there was something behind her emotionless facade

**Behind her  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall**

Her eyes started to change expression**  
I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

Tears started to fall from her eyes**  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**When I see your smile**

Dean wiped her tears**  
Tears run down my face **

They look at each other's eyes**  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one**

He stopped playing the guitar but still singing

**I will never let you fall**

Rachel can tell that Dean wasn't just singing to her anymore**  
I'll stand up with you forever**

Rachel felt warm**  
I'll be there for you through it all**

She can feel that there is something about Dean that make her feel safe**  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

Dean realized that he wasn't just singing to her anymore**  
Seasons are changing**

He is now "telling" her what he felt**  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Once the song was over, Rachel immediately hugged Dean and whispered**" thank you"**. Dean ,after his initial shock, hugged her back and whispered back **"You're welcome"**…which made Rachel hugged him tighter.**

**Moments later ..they heard a cough and quickly pulled away. They look at the door and saw Blaine and Kurt wide eyed in shock. **"Dean? When did you get here?"

**Dean smiled at them**"Hi Blaine! Hi Kurt! Long time no see"

* * *

**- Well this not as long as I wanted to be sorry about that and not much details during the singin but you get the message right? RIGHT? I hope I made Dean a first good impression to you guys … so tell me what you think?**

**LOVE IT? LIKE IT? HATE IT?(be gentle please) tell me…**

**Oh the song was entitled ****Your Guardian Angel**** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**See you in 15 or more reviews for the next chapter **


	12. Perfect

**HI GUYS...**

**Thank you for all your reviews…it was very sweet of you and I'm glad you like Dean .**

**Maybe this on this chapter…I hope I'll be able to change the setting after this…Mckinley High…for the next chapter…ooh! **

**I don't own glee if I did I would put Dean on the show which means Darren Criss will play two characters which will be fun… two Blaines(Real Blaine and Blaine look- alike, Dean) and one is straight …who wouldn't want that?**

**Next update will be after I get 10 reviews . This time I'm serious…**

**

* * *

**

**Blaine POV**

_Kurt and I had waited long enough and Dean was no where to be found so we decided to go back to my room and check on Rachel. As we are heading to my room I heard the sound of a guitar being played… at first I thought it was just from another room but then as we go closer to my room it grew louder …it hit me …DEAN IS IN MY ROOM …WITH RACHEL.I knew there will be trouble specially when it comes to Dean. We decided to wait until the song was finished… I kinda admit he was pretty good with all the singing …well duh we share the same DNA… and Rachel seems to be impressed. I peeked at them …Rachel was crying but not because of sadness which made me a bit relieved. I watched Dean sang a song for her. I've never seen Dean so err serious and gentle … touching Rachel like that …wiping her tears… he usually hit or tumbles something or someone before or after he does something right. There was something in Rachel that maybe change all that. Once the song was over, I saw Rachel suddenly hugged Dean. I felt something weird and worried… I mean my twin brother Dean and my" almost" little sister Rachel hugging but I've seen something between these two that I've never seen before … something I think will be explainable... beautiful…they looked kinda cute together. Okay Blaine stop…stop daydreaming Dean in tux and yourself as best man, Kurt as made of honor and Rachel wearing this beautiful white gown with long veil on her head. Stop! I looked at Kurt was staring at them in awe then he looked me and smiled. This made my face warm. To breakaway to my awkward situation I cleared my throat and whispered to Kurt,__**"let's go inside" **__He nodded. We silently entered the room… Rachel and Dean are still hugging we watch for a minute I felt awkward watching them right in front of me not knowing that I'm right in front of them then I cleared my throat to let my presence be known. Once they heard me, they immediately pull away from each other. Man… this is awkward…still uncomfortable. I asked __**"Dean? When did you get here?" **__Dean smiled as if nothing happened __**"Hi Blaine! Hi Kurt! Long time no see!"**__ while Rachel is.. err well she look like a tomato right now unable look at any of us__**. "Um… Kurt … Rachel may I borrow Dean for a bit?"**_

"_**Of course… I'll just be here with Rachel"**__ sitting right beside Rachel. Rachel just nodded still not looking at us. I walked outside my room as Dean followed. Once we're out and far from the room I looked at Dean __**"What are you doing here Dean?"**__ He smiled_**" Well I'm here to study and learn stuff" **_I glared at him…he shrugged_** "Okay ...Okay… "**he mumbled**" ivegotenpeld" **I didn't understand any word he said**" I'm sorry what?"** He sighed**" I've gotten expelled" **_I think my eyes grew wider once I heard it__**" You what? Expelled? What happened?" **__Dean couldn't look me in the eye__**" It's nothing Blaine. I just beat up some dude and got me expelled" **__I know Dean wasn't telling the whole story__**" Dean I know you well enough that you won't just beat up some guy because you just feel like it" **__Dean looked at me with a pained expression__**" God Blaine! Why do you have to know about everything about me? Fine! You wanna know the truth? I beat up that guy because he just insulted you. I know you're not there anymore and you're safe now but I won't let anyone hurt or insult…not anymore… especially behind your back" **__I pat his head__**" Dean it's not your fault…"**_

"_**Yes it is Blaine. I was such a coward. I was the worst brother in the history of Ohio. I was supposed to be with you, to protect you when you needed me most and I just—" **_

"_**Stop it! Stop blaming yourself Dean. It's not your fault. Everything's okay now. I'm where I am safe and happy." **__Both of us smiled and the mood finally lighten up_

_

* * *

_

**Kurt POV**

_Rachel and I were just sitting on Blaine's bed. It's a good thing that Rachel was in a better mood than she was earlier all thanks to Dean. I asked_**" how's your bruise?" **_Rachel smiled_ **"I'm feeling much better"** _Then she hugged me and hugged her in return_**" Thank you Kurt… for being such a good friend to me" **_I want to talk about what happened to her but seems to be not the right time right now… it just happened hours ago and I don't want to rush her about so I let it slide. Then I noticed her something on her wrists, are there scars? I took her hand still staring at her wrist__**" Have you been cutting yourself Rachel?"**__ Rachel looked at me wide eyed__**"I ...I… I'm sorry Kurt" **__tears started to fall down from her eyes__**" I thought that if I hurt myself , I'll forget about the pain that hurts more than the cutting so I do it ever day to forget ..I'm so sorry" **__I felt like my heart just cracked and can feel that there are tears falling down from my eyes__**" It's not you're fault Rachel". **__She hugged me tighter then looked at me" __**I'm scared Kurt… I can't do this anymore. They'll hurt me again!" **__I wiped her tears"__**Shhh… It's gonna be okay Rachel. We'll protect you. Just one phone call and we'll be there"**__ She hugged me again and suddenly pulled away__**" I think should go now… my dads are probably worried about me" **__I know she misses them so much…They rarely spend time with her. I would like her to spend the night instead but I know it won't be the best option for her__**" Okay Rachel… Blaine and I will take you home"**__ We went out of Blaine's room and saw Blaine and Dean laughing about something. I called Blaine's attention and agreed to take her home. Dean whined when Blaine didn't allow him to join us. Then Dean just smiled at Rachel__**" I'll see you later Rachel"**__ Rachel smiled back. The ride to Rachel's house was quiet but it wasn't awkward …it was peaceful. When we finally arrived… Rachel kissed us on our forehead __**"Thank you for being with me…"**__ and left… going to her house_

_

* * *

_

**Once Rachel was inside her house, she saw her dads sitting… watching about Aubrey Hepburn's life. **

**Her dads greeted her**" Rachel, we were worried sick about you. I think another five minutes and Daddy would have called the police ". **She immediately hugged her dads**" I love you so much Daddy… Papa" **Her dads were shocked on her sudden affection but was very thankful**"We love you too baby".

**After some quality time with her dads she went upstairs to her room. Once she was alone in her room. Her smile faded away… play some loud music…her room was soundproof**

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

**She saw the blade on her table**  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated

**She was about to take the blade but she remembered Kurt so she didn't**  
Look, I'm still around

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

She laid on her bed…  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong

**Letting her emotions take over her**  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

**She took the her teddy bear, Sparkles, she had since she was five**  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're f*ckin' perfect to me

**She just hugged the bear as she cried her heart out**

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that..?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're f*cking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me...

**Then a text message came to her phone …"**Don't frown. Smile… you never knew who is falling in love with your smile…-Dean"** next thing she knew she was wiping her tears and smiled before she once again fell asleep.**

**

* * *

**

Not much progress here… probably the next chapter will be more exciting….I hope… **TO MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL!**

The song is F*ing Perfect by Pink… another song that made me cry *literally*...Don't own this song…

See you in 10 reviews n_n


	13. Back to Mckinley

**HI GUYS...Thank you for the lovely reviews you made me so happy! And yay I just made a new couple "Rean"**

**I will never own glee but I really wish that Blaine has an identical twin brother or at least a brother who is straight on the show for Rachel because I love her very much (not in a romantic way) though lots of people hate her just because a bit intense on everything she does, want everything too much but she deserved so much better (even better than Finn, Puck or Jesse…sorry for those who are shippers of them though I am(or was) a shipper of two of them-not Finn) and if another good looking Dalton boy(Warbler or not) can swept her off her feet and take her away from her world of sadness then so be it… I love Blaine and Kurt but I also love Blaine and Rachel so I made Dean an identical twin of Blaine …and a straight one and less dapper version than Blaine just for Rachel so everyone is happy**

**

* * *

**

**- Rachel just made me cry in the "Original Song" episode**

**

* * *

**

**P.S. I made a poll on my profile about my OC characters including the OCs on my other fan fic… about if you would like me to post on my Tumblr …more information about them…their ideal look (possible look-alikes of course …you know what Dean looks like)…likes and dislikes etc…you can even ask them me about them or ask them since they're in my head(wow I almost sound like a crazy person) if you want …but if not …well um okay ….so just let me know I'll wait for a week for results. Sorry for the delay I've been busy lately since I'm in college now…and I'm working on two other stories…one was already published but still in progress…the other not yet but I might published it before or after the 17****th**** episode of GLEE has been aired…if you're interested of course you will never know about the story until I officially published it… but a spoiler just for you in case you're interested….it is a Glee/Warbler fic ( mostly a Dalton Academy fic : not the Dalton by CP Coulter adaptation though I love that story and CP Coulter…it's my own spin-off FYI) and the main character is my very own OC**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway new chapter…Welcome to McKinley!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel was on her way to school. She can feel her heart beat a little faster in fear. She just wanna run, go home and hide but she couldn't.

Moments later, she is now in the halls of McKinley .She can feel people staring at her..._Guess the news spread fast… Rachel the weirdo musical freak has finally been bathed with slushy._ She looked around cautiously as she went towards her locker. She nervously went to her locker to get her things … and walked as fast as she could to her class. Then suddenly, she was surrounded by a group of cheerio uniform led by the new captain, Sandra Larks. "Hello hobbit! Nice to see you. Did you like our "cool' gift we made special for you yesterday?" Rachel looked at the group of Cheerios around her in horror. She remembered… It was them who did this to me? Rachel felt unexplainable …fear…aloneness…anger…and pain in one. She backed away from them but she was blocked by a big football jock… Sandra's boyfriend and hockey player, Tommy Hawthorne"Where are you going babe? Party hadn't even started yet". Started to really get scared then another group of boys with some girls came" Is there a problem here Hawthorne…girls?" The other group shrugged." Nothing…we're just asking her about something" devilishly smirking at Rachel" we'll continue this later… "The cheerio added.

Once the group had left…Rachel almost collapsed on the floor… trying to hold back her tears. Mercedes went near the shaken girl to check if she is okay and then she saw the bruise beneath Rachel's long hair." Oh my god Rachel! What happened?" Rachel was unable to look at Mercedes and the other glee members who heard Mercedes worried voice and notice the bruise on her face." I—it's nothing guys…" Rachel immediately stood up and fixed her skirt. "I have to go now..." Walking away from the glee members and ignoring the questioning stares they gave her.

As she walked away…she whispered to herself" they don't really care…"What Santana said during their second comeback to Sectionals actually hit her... really bad.

-Nobody tells you anything because A, _you_'_re a blabbermouth_, and B, _**we**_** all **_**just pretend to like you**__-_

_She knew it was just one of harmless insult Santana usually gives her every single day but what she said really hit her…no one even backed her up except for Puck. __He has to we're both Jews and Jews back each other up. _

_She was on autopilot most of the rest of her day… go to class, get stuff on her locker, girls room, go to class again, eat…no slushy facials today probably because of what happen yesterday. Before she knew it, it was time for glee practice._

_"Sorry guys…we're having a bit of a problem. We can't use our chosen songs for Regionals. Do you have any options?" Rachel raised her hands" I suggest we should make our own songs". Noises in the room grew louder until Quinn said" I agree. We should. If we do this that means more chances on winning Regionals." Everyone listened to what Quinn said and agreed. Everyone agrees to what Quinn says and to Rachel's surprise Quinn wanted to work a song with her. Of course Rachel agreed. For a moment there she felt happy._

_After an hour, glee practice was over. Rachel was about to leave when she saw Finn and Quinn holding hands. I wasn't in love with Finn as she was before but it still hurt. She texted Quinn_

_RachelB: Meet me at the Auditorium later in 30 minutes_

_QuinnF: Alright_

_At the Auditorium:_

_Rachel saw Quinn sitting on the chair near the piano." So why are we here?" Rachel looked at her. "We're friends right?" Quinn nodded" yes". Rachel gave her a sad smile." As my friend I need you to be honest with me. Are you and Finn together?" Quinn stared at her with no emotion" Yes, it's been a couple of days" Rachel felt something ached in her heart" I still like Finn" Quinn stood up "It's over Rachel!" Rachel tried her best to stop tears falling from her eyes."_ What we had was real. He chose me over you." Quinn looked at her icily. "And how long did that last for?" Rachel knew she is crying now." Why are you being so mean?" Quinn looked at her with no emotion" Do you know how this story is going to end? I get Finn and you get your heart broken. All you think is your school girl fantasy. When you always get the happy ending. If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never gonna get it right." What Quinn said hit her very much" Then I'll make the song on my own."She quickly turned her back and walk away as tears run through her cheeks.

Her room

Rachel cried her heart out and wrote it into her song … all the pain and sadness she felt …she wrote… then there it was her song "Get it Right"

* * *

Okay no "Rean" scenes in this chapter… I'll make a "Rean" chapter next chapter…and I swear it will be longer… a lot longer than this..


	14. Regionals Comeback

**Hi every one. New chapter. **

**Spoiler : Dean's back YAY! **

**DON'T OWN GLEE BLAHS AGAIN…**

**

* * *

**

The glee members were amazed of what Rachel had composed so they chose her song and use it as her solo.

* * *

**Regionals**

Their rivals for Regionals…

Aural Intensity was well- liked …Rachel don't really get why

For the Warblers: Kurt and Blaine's duet of Candle was beautiful… Blaine… and Dean …yes... Dean Anderson is a Warbler now… rocked their version of Raise Your Glass. It was a tough competition. Then it was time for them

They were now getting ready back stage. It was time for her solo. Then Finn said to her" Break a leg". She looked at him with sad eyes" Last time we're here you told me you loved me" Finn was taken aback of what she said and look at her" Well, I really liked you" She gave him a sad smile.

She was about to get ready when a "Blaine-like" voice came behind her but she was sure it's not Blaine who was standing beside her" Rachel…" She turned around and saw Dean standing there smiling at her." What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the audience." Dean blushed" Well, I…I want to see you here performing…closer to you" this made Rachel smile and hugged him " Listen carefully, coz I mean every word of it…" they look at each other's eyes before Rachel went on stage alone in front of every one.

Then the music started…

_What have I done? I wish I could run  
Away from this ship goin' under  
Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_She looked at the audience  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders_

She can feel her emotions taking over the song

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best __intentions__ keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it __times will__ it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight_

She look at Dean who now is staring at her in awe

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't __go back__ and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this_

Mercedes and Brittany joined her with the singing …smiling at her

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

The rest of the glee members started to go on stage

_But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight_

_So I throw up my fist  
throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

She smiled at everyone…_  
_

_And finally, someone will see_

Her smile widen once she look once again to Dean_  
_

_How much I care!_

The crowd gave her a stand in ovation

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

Everyone cheered in the audience especially Kurt and Blaine

_But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight_

I felt relief and joy after she sang. She put all her feelings on that song and finally let people hear her song…" Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions".

The music once again started … it was much happier now…

Rachel:

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right  
_

All:

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
_

Every one danced to the beat even the audience

Finn:

_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_

Rachel:

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right  
_  
All:

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
_  
All:

_Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

Even the Warblers started to cheer

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
_

Dean un-shamefully danced back stage( Like Blaine's dancing when he's drunk)

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me_

They threw confetti to the audience and everyone cheered at their performance

Once all the performance was over. It was announce that the New Directions was the winner.

The glee members hugged each other. Blaine and Kurt was disappointed on the result but was happy for them. As for Dean, he didn't really care who won as long as he had his fun performing and heard Rachel's angelic voice that he never knew existed until now. Then suddenly he was hugged by the brunette petite girl" Whoa! What's with the sudden attack?" Rachel raised a brow" What? You don't like it?" She was about pull away when Dean hugged Rachel "Who said I don't?"

Rachel didn't know why she was so comfortable with Dean, a guy who she only knew for about a few days. She didn't have to talk too much to explain things. She just does it and he lets her. For once she really felt herself whenever she's with Dean.

Rachel was still hugging Dean when she saw Kurt and Blaine hold hands affectionately." Wow! Did I miss something here?" Rachel pulled away from the hug while Dean whined for the sudden pulling away. The two boys smirked" Actually you did!" Rachel's smile widen" Oh my God! It's about time you guys…How...When? Tell me every thing" Rachel was jumping in excitement when Kurt said" Calm down Rach, I tell you later. Where we can have some privacy…"Rachel was so happy for her two friends and hugged them both.

Then it was time for them to go." See you tomorrow Rachel" said the three boys in unison. Rachel giggled as she heard what the three boys said in unison" Bye guys!"

* * *

**OKAY THIS IS LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONE I THINK…. NOT MUCH ROMANCE HERE BUT I HOPE YOU FELT AT LEAST A HINT OF IT…. **

**IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS I'LL MAKE A "REAN" DATE… WITH THE SERENADING AND ROMANTIC STUFFS I COULD THINK OF….IS IT A DEAL? **


	15. Like a House of Cards Blown by the Wind

**Hi every one. New chapter. **

**I wish I own glee… if I did I'd cast myself as one of the New Directions…maybe as Rachel's best friend or something like her little sister. Rachel hates being an only child… haha**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews…you made me so happy!**

**I was starting to work on the OC info on Tumblr… some difficulties there but there was already a start… but I don't think I should continue to do it since not much OC's here and very few answered… I plan to do the OC info on my next published story instead where most of them are OC's if ever lots will like it**

**Be back after 20 or more reviews (I know this sounds …okay it is a bit demanding but I have more alerts than my reviews I mean come on please)**

**

* * *

**

**At Dalton Academy**

While other Warblers are having fun even though they didn't won Regionals, Dean was just sitting in the corner strumming Blaine's "borrowed" guitar, silently singing.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

**His thought was only about Rachel**

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

**Ever since he heard her sing her song he was now sure of what he felt for her. "She moved me" Dean thought to himself.**

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

**He falling insanely in love with Rachel Berry**

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
_

**And he wanted to tell her  
**_  
_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
_

**But he doesn't want to say it… he wanted to tell her**

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life._

**He needed some help though**

Once his done thinking of what to do. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Every one, including Kurt and Blaine who were cuddling moments ago on the love seat, kept quiet and looked at Dean curiously." I have an announcement. I'm in love to certain Rachel Berry…" Blaine and Kurt smiled and the rest of the Warblers nodded in approval. They like her. She sometimes gives them some of her wonderful baked sweet. Last time she visited before her slushy incident, she baked them blueberry pie." I need your help. I need your help to serenade her. Don't worry. It won't be like that "Gap Attack" Blaine did. Kurt told me it was a disaster. This will be called_" Operation Serenade Berry at the Berry's"_. Who's with me?" Everyone smiled and nodded" We're in!" Dean felt relieved" Okay, let's do this!"

* * *

**At McKinley…Rachel POV **

_School was better now. No slushy facials. It was breath of fresh air. As I was on my way to my next class I got a text from Kurt" No classes at school. Out of school. Don't visit" I was a bit upset that I can't visit them at Dalton but maybe their just busy or they are having practice out of school now. I continued to walk. I can feel someone was glaring at me but I can't point out who. I shrugged it off. Classes had gone smoothly._

_It was almost time for glee practice. I decided to go to the girl's room for a bit to fix myself up. Suddenly someone pushed me against the wall. It was Sandra. "Hello RuPaul. Look, you may think that now you and those geeks won Regionals. You might think you're all so popular but you're so not. You're still that freak annoying pushover Berry everyone hates" My back hurts from the push but what hurts more was what she was saying. I can feel warm tears falling from my eyes. "Aww Little Berry is crying….poor you" I looked at her empty eyes" Why are you doing this Sandra? What did I do?" She glared at me and pulled my hair" It was all your fault Berry!" I scream in pain" Sandra…p...p...please…you're hurting me" She pushed me once again harder" I hate you, spawn of devil bitch. You don't deserve to live. You're own mother even disown you! Carrier of gay" I tried to fight her but my head was spinning" Why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong?" She laughed bitterly" What did you do wrong? Thanks to you my life had been miserable when I met you. My father beat me up every time he sees me talking to you, my mom even supported him… for five years … I'd been in the life of pain. They divorced after that when my mom found that my dad was actually gay. I hate you all!" She slapped me in the face hard, hard enough for me to fall into the hard floor and bump my head… I felt very dizzy …then I heard another familiar voice came" What the hell did you do to her bitch!" I heard a lot of screaming and loud thumps… before I knew it every went dark._

_

* * *

_

**Okay not the best one and still short… but there is a lot of thought into it (I think)…. Obviously no romance yet … but I promise it will be in the next chapter… I did this so that we won't forget one of the plots here … sorry for the violence here … it has to be done… who do you think the person that came the last minute? Come on guess? See ya'll on 20 or more reviews :D**


	16. A Whole New School

**Hello fanfic world people meet new chapter…**

**I don't own GLEE blahs….**

**REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**I'm gonna skip some stuff here….so we can focus more on the romance now…**

**SPOILER: SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO RACHEL THAT YOU MIGHT LIKE OR HATE BUT HEY THIS IS MY STORY SO ANYTHING I LIKE GOES…AND THIS IS SO UNEXPECTED…A SPECIAL TWIST. IT'S JUST THAT SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER, IT POPPED ON MY HEAD….**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

_I felt sore all over my body. My head hurts and my left cheek and a side of on my lower lip stings a bit. I opened my eyes and saw a brown-haired girl with bandage on one of her hands and a bruise on her head, sleeping." Sa-Santana?"_

_The sleeping girl opened her eyes._" Finally Berry. You're awake. Don't worry about that Sandra girl. Figgins took care of her. She won't bother you any more. Hey, you alright?" _I don't know what got into me…I started to cry then she hugged me. _"Shhh… It's okay now. I maybe a bitch but I know you don't deserve that."

_Moments later… a small group of nine ,Finn ,Puck ,Mercedes ,Tina ,Mike ,Artie ,Brittany, Sam and even Lauren, came into the room and come rushing towards me._"Oh my God Rachel… Are you okay?" _For a moment, a felt something warm in my heart. I felt happy that they actually care about me_." I'm fine guys. Thank you guys…"

"Man, if only that bitch wasn't a girl. I would totally beat her up"_ Puck said to everyone_." Don't worry Puckerman. I already took care of that"_ Santana said, smirking. Puck gave her a high five. Then Quinn suddenly came hugging me and started crying,_" I'm so sorry Rachel. I've been a bad friend. I should have been there with you. I'm so sorry" _I hugged her back_" It's okay Quinn. It's not your fault." _She whispered"_I'm sorry for what I said last time we talked"

_I hold her hand and smiled, she smiled back. Knowing that I have forgiven her_

_The few minutes with the glee members were good and light. Then another group of boys in uniforms came, holding a bouquet of white roses and …is that a pie? _"Rachel!" _The boys shouted optimistically in unison, waving at her. I think they're trying cheer me up and not remind me of what happened to me a while ago and it's working. Then I saw Dean giving the bouquet of flowers, trying to smile._" You're gonna be okay" _he said and kissed me on the cheek._

_I can feel my cheeks warmed up. Every one was staring at us. That was awkward._

_Still it was nice. We all acted like nothing happen, like everything is okay and it made me feel better actually. Blaine cleared his throat to get my attention and smiled._" Here you go Rach. A classic all-American apple pie just for you. We made it ourselves …well it was mostly Kurt's work but we did help." _Kurt nodded_" it's true. Dean was running in panic just to get the ingredients." Dean glared at Kurt." No I'm not!" _he whined. Then Kurt suddenly came towards me and hugged me. He then whispered_" You had us worried sick. Don't ever scare me again"_ I hugged him tighter_" Never again"

_Several minutes later, the nurse came. "Ms. Berry, your fathers have already arrived." _

_My heart stopped for a second once I heard it. I saw Daddy came first before Papa. I can see that Papa just cried not so long ago. It nearly broke my heart. My dads immediately hugged me. It brought me to tears. I felt heartbreak once I saw there faces yet felt warm and safe when they hugged me._" We're so sorry sweetie, so sorry". _I can feel warm tears on my shoulders. Now I know I'm crying." _Daddy… Papa… no it's not your fault"_ Papa pull away a bit, wiped his tears and faced the others_." May you leave us for a bit? We have something have something to talk about."_ The rest immediately went but before everyone left, Dean smile at me, making me a bit better and left. Papa immediately faced me, smiled and held one of my hands with Daddy other. _"Honey, we were thinking about it for a long time but we don't want to force you into this but in this case we have to." _They looked at each other before Daddy continued_" We are gonna transfer you to Dalton Academy's sister school Crawford Country Day."_ For a moment, I felt time slowed down. I felt happy that I will feel safe there because like Dalton, they have a zero tolerance on bullying policy but I thought about my friends… I'm gonna leave them… glee club._" What! You don't have to. I'm fine. What about my friends, the glee club? Daddy please" _My dads squeezed my hands_" No honey. You have to. You aren't safe here anymore and if there are you're friends they would understand. You're friend Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy and they understood. They will understand."_ Papa kissed my forehead and smiled_." You have to understand honey. We cared too much. We love you too much to see you this way and we don't want this to happen to you again or worse. I am gonna bring back your friends now okay?"_ I nodded and he called them. The New Directions immediately came, followed by Kurt and the Warblers. I started to cry again. I wasn't able to speak so my dads spoke for me. All of them are shocked of the sudden news. They seem to understand. Before I knew it, all the New Directions gave me a hug. It once again made me feel warm and talk to me in like a casual conversation_." Visit sometimes okay? Call us if those girl's are mean to you, okay?"_ they said. I nodded_" I promise. I'm gonna miss you guys…"

"We're gonna miss you too Rachel. You are one of a kind."_ They said. _

_The Warblers including Kurt clapped_" Welcome to Dalton-Crawford family Rachel"_ It made me smile…"_

_After that day, the papers had been prepared for my transfer. The glee club helped me to prepare my stuff to boxes while I visit Crawford Country Day to get my uniform, meet the Head Mistress and prepare my papers with my dads._

_Once there, the Headmistress explained to me about my classes, the rules, my dorm room and roommate. My roommate's name is Hannah Fujioka, a foreign exchange student from Japan and I'm gonna meet her tomorrow. Finally I was free to go and look around the school. It was almost like Dalton Academy. The only differences are that the students are girls and unfortunately Crawford doesn't have a glee club. Tragic really. Then a girl with beautiful chocolate skin tone , green eyes beneath her glasses and short bob curly hair. _"Hi! Thalia. Your dorm room prefect. Welcome to Crawford Country Day Rachel!"

_She seems nice._" Hello Thalia. Nice to meet you." _She then smiled_" Our Head mistress must have explained all the rules here. But there is something that the she forgot"

"And what is that?" I ask. She smiled" That now that you're a Crawford girl. You are now our sister, one of the family and all of us are your sisters. We care and love for each other. Do you understand." I nodded." Yes"

"Well then… you must meet our sisters. They will be very glad to finally meet you." Pulling me towards a room.

The room was filled of girls sitting together having small talk. They look quite polite and well- mannered. I can tell most are from rich families.

Thalia cleared her throat to get the girls' attention which actually worked." Girls, meet our new sister, Rachel"

Every one looked at me, smiling." Hello Rachel". They said in unison. It was creepy but nice.

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

* * *

**At Dalton Academy**

"Guys, our prom with our sister school, Crawford Country Day is coming up and we all know that our friend Rachel Berry is now part of the Crawford family. Our mission is going according to plan smoothly specially now for her unexpected transfer it will be easier to help our fellow Warbler, Dean in catching the young maiden's heart through singing." Said Wes telling the rest of the Warblers.

Dean smiled the approval of his fellow Warblers to help and support in what he will do." Thank you guys. I am grateful for all your help. This Friday night,I'm gonna ask Rachel Berry's—"

"hand in marriage?" Kurt intervened. Everyone smiled from what the boy's commented except for Dean, who is now glaring at his brother's boyfriend.

Dean blushed in embarrassment " Stop it Kurt! No I'm not!...well not now." He blushed more." I'm gonna ask her to be my prom date… and Operation Serenade Berry at the Berry will be on Friday. And I am not gonna take no for answer."

Everyone cheered." Now let's practice!"

* * *

**Okay no much Rean Love yet…. It will be on the next chapter PROMISE!**

**P.S PLZ READ AND REVIEW MY NEW STORY: ****LITTLE RED WARBLETTE**

**.net/s/6921790/1/Little_Red_Warblette **


	17. Serenade the Rock Star

**It's me again. New chapter.**

**Advertisement: Please read and review my newest story – Little Red Warblette… pretty please :D**

**P.S. Anyone have Tumblr? …I want to follow all of you wonderful people 3**

**If you do please leave a message(your URL and my fanfic that you liked) on my inbox and I would gladly follow you :) of course make sure you do read and had reviewed at least one of my fanfics in a positive way and make sure your ask box is open. I would be leaving a message :)**

* * *

It's been three days since she moved to Crawford Country Day and she was already well- liked by her "sisters" including Hannah, her quickly fit in and caught up in class. They didn't mind her vast use of words and extreme passion for music. In fact, they quite liked it. However Rachel misses her friends at McKinley and for some unexplained reason, Kurt and the other Warblers said that they were gonna be busy for a while so no visiting for a moment. And that is not all she misses, she misses singing in glee, singing in a group.

Classes were finally over. Rachel was reading some of her notes for Chemistry when Thalia and two other girls behind her knocked at her door. "Hello Thalia…. Girls … is there something wrong?"

"Rachel, meet Lily and Carol." Said Thalia, introducing the pale blonde twin girls.

"Nice to meet you" smiling at the two girls who optimistically smiled back.

"Rachel, I heard that you were female lead at your old school. Is it true?" Thalia asked.

Rachel nodded." Yes. Why?"

The three girls smiled in excited.

"Well Rachel. I know you must love performing in glee club and unfortunately the school don't have a glee club but we have a proposal for you that we hope you would like." Thalia said.

"What is it?" Rachel curiously asked.

Thalia smiled gently." Since the school won't make their very own glee club, we are allowed to make our own band, Azure, and we were hoping to be our lead singer."

Rachel smiled optimistically." Yes! I would love to"

"Wonderful. Practice starts at five tomorrow." Thalia said before leaving and the twins optimistically waved goodbye.

"This is going to be exciting" Rachel said to herself before she closes her door and continued to read her notes.

* * *

**At Dalton Academy**

"Okay guys tomorrow's Friday. We already talked to Thalia about the mission. It's time for Rachel's epic romance with me." Dean confidently said.

Everyone cheered on what Dean had said.

After another hour of practice, all of the Warblers had left including Kurt except Dean and Blaine.

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Blaine asked his brother.

"I am very sure Blaine" Dean answered.

Blaine gave Dean serious look." Dean, you might be my twin brother and older than me for like five minutes, but Rachel is like a little sister to me. If you ever hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to punch you."

Dean stared at his brother for moment before he replied." If I ever hurt her, I would hurt myself first before you do."

* * *

Azure's first band practice went exceptionally well. All the band members seem to get along with each other and very professional even during practice.

"Okay ladies. This is a good first practice. Remember, we are one of the performers for the Crawford-Dalton Prom for next week. We must do our best. Now get some rest."

Rachel was finally in her room alone in her pajamas and in pigtails. Hannah was spending her night with her lab partner for a project due tomorrow so Rachel is all alone.

Outside the school, in front of Rachel's side of the outside wall, Dean and the Warblers are getting ready for the "Operation Serenade Berry at the Berry's" that turned into "Operation Serenade Berry at Crawford"

Once the Warblers are ready, Dean threw acorns at Rachel's closed window to get her attention.

Rachel heard the noise coming from her window and decided to take a look. She saw Dean and the Warblers looking at her at the window. She opened the window. "What are you guys doing here? It's late." She asked.

Dean said loudly for Rachel to hear." Rachel Barbra Berry, would you go to the prom with me? But before you answer, this is a song of what I feel for you."

Dean started to play his guitar.

* * *

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you.  
A kind of glow of something new.  
Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same.  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
And the rules they like to use._

Don't you want the way I feel?

_**The rest of the Warblers started to join in  
**_

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

The sun: telling me the night is done.

_**Dean once again in a solo. Looking at Rachel who is now blushing like a tomato**_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.  
Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again  
And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
After all, we need sweets every now and then. _

_**Dean winked at Rachel. Rachel giggled from Dean's wink**_

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.

_**The Warblers sang the "ahs" as Dean continues to sing the lyrics**_

_Who knows what could happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

Go? How so very apropos:  
A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."  
Well alright, I'll see you later.

_**Rachel smiled at Dean and gone out of her room  
**_

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better. _

_**Rachel was finally outside of the house, ignoring the fact that she's wearing pink heart-shaped patterned pajamas.**_

_But don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Don't you want the way that I feel for you?

* * *

Once the song was done. Dean smiled at Rachel." So what do you think? Is that a yes?"

Rachel's smile grew wider and run towards Dean, hugging him tightly. "Yes! Definitely yes!"

* * *

**Okay…is it alright? Next chapter : Prom and some Rachel singing :D**

**Reviews! Lots of love **

**Song: Don't you by Darren Criss**

**P.S the serenade scene was actually inspired by Darren Criss from an interview. I found it on YouTube ,the "Glee Guys on Romance" I think that's the title not really sure. When he was younger he did that to his crush only difference are different song, it was only him and his guitar ,he didn't do it for prom and it is in front of his crush's house…what a lucky girl isn't she?**


	18. Mall in Ohio

**Hey there! Another Chapter n_n**

_**Big shout out for nanuvamp: Thank you for following me on Tumblr :D You're awesome. We should talk more often. We could be friends if you want**_

_**That also goes to you my other lovely readers :D You can talk to me…anytime you want anon or not via Tumblr (giving me love or suggestions for the story , asking for advice, make me your own -vent -your –feelings-on-me - machine or a hate mail if you hate me T_T )**_

_**MORE REAN LOVE HERE!**_

_**Lots of Love…I hope you'll like this :D Reviews my loves(Please guys.I got a hundred alerts and only 96 reviews? come on pretty please with Rean Anderberry on top :))**_

* * *

Only three days before prom, Rachel was frantically having a shopping spree for the perfect prom dress with Kurt.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Nope, that look too old" Kurt answered

Rachel chose another one.

"This?" she asked again

"Rachel! Do you want Dean and every boy at school a heart attack? Take that off. Okay I'll help you…You need LOTS of help." Said Kurt.

After hours of searching for the perfect dress… they finally found it

"It's perfect!" they said in unison.

"Oh thank you Kurt" Rachel said as she was hugging Kurt.

"Hey! That's what I do, saving a girl from a disastrous dress…" he said.

As they were walking at the mall, they saw two boys that look like each other smiling at them. It was the Anderson Twins, Blaine and Dean.

"Hey Kurt. Hey Rachel." the twins said in unison.

'Hey Blaine! Hey Dean!" Kurt and Rachel replied in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked

"Nothing darling. Rachel and I are just finding our perfect attire." Kurt answered.

Blaine just nodded, knowing not to ask further questions about prom to not ruin the surprise effect at prom.

"Rachel, you look so pretty today" Dean suddenly blurted.

This made Rachel blush furiously." Thank you Dean. That is so sweet of you to say that"

"Since we're here in this beautiful place…"Dean started to say.

"Wait…beautiful place? This is a mall in Ohio." Kurt interrupted.

"Kurt, you're ruining Dean's moment…" Blaine whispered to Kurt." I think we need to go somewhere dear."

"Oh sorry Dean!" Kurt whispered before they left

Finally, Kurt and Blaine left and Dean was relieved.

Well that was what he thought. He became more nervous when he realized that Rachel was staring at him.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean asked nervously.

Rachel giggled "You're so cute when you're all shy."

Dean blushed" No I'm not! ...umm…come on with me…I'll show you something…"

Without thinking, Dean held her hand and took her to an old café.

"What a beautiful café! What are we doing here?" Rachel asked

"Well Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry, I would like to have a date with you here." he nervously said.

"A date with Mr. Dean Anderson? That would be lovely" Rachel happily agreed.

Dean was relieved.

Finally they are at their table. It was an awkward start for them.

"Dean…"she started a conversation

"Hmm?" he said to let her know he heard her as he was drinking a glass of water.

"What do you like about me?" she asked.

Dean almost choked while he was drinking water when he heard her ask him about that.

"I'm not as pretty or as fun as other girls and I'm…" she continued.

"Rachel, stop!" Dean interrupted" You're beautiful"

Rachel blushed and gave him a small smile" You're just saying that"

Dean held her hand" No, I mean it. You are one in a billion no in a trillion Rachel Berry. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're pretty, talented, funny, lovely, kind, caring, independent… You're Rachel Barbra Berry… and there are more words to describe you than I can tell you."

Rachel smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

It was just a simple kiss on the cheek but it made Dean's heart skipped a beat.

Then all they talked about their likes and dislikes….their interest. Surprisingly, they have a lot in common. Their love for classics, music, Disney and even Rachel's hidden love of Harry Potter.

"You know what Rachel. We are meant for each other. I must not tell lies" Dean smoothly says.

Rachel giggled." Stop Dean! You're making it hard for me to stop laughing and everyone is looking at us." Still giggling

Dean smiled." Well I like your laugh. It's so cute."

He started tapping the table and started a beat. He started singing.

* * *

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
_

_**Rachel stops laughing and started to blush**_

_I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true  
_

_**Dean stood up and started dancing around**_

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
_

_**He held Rachel's hand pull her away from her seat**_

_Let's forget,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true_

"_**May I have the honor to dance with you, Ms. Berry?" Dean asked in a British accent which was quite good.**_

_**Rachel giggled." Why yes, Mr. Anderson" she replied in British accent.**_

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

_**Dean twirled her around as they dance. Rachel started laughing again**_

You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through…  
Another year

You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this is gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

_**Rachel stared at Dean's eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck**_

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it_

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it_

I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

_**The other customers happily watch the two dancing. Some even helped with the beat.**_

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it_

_**Dean suddenly carried Rachel that made her squeal for a moment.**_

_Let's forget,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true_

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

_**Dean twirled her around as he carried her.**_

_You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through…  
Another year_

You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this is gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

_**As the song almost ending, he slowly put her down but still their eyes are still on each other's.**_

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it

* * *

Once the song ends, everyone cheered for the wonderful performance.

"That was great Dean!" she said, very impressed with Dean's talent

He smiled and kissed Rachel's hand "Just wait til Prom."

Rachel smiled "Well I'm sure you'll be surprised"

He gave her a curious look." What do you mean?"

She giggled. "Oh you'll find out soon."

After their date, Dean drove her to her dorm house.

"Well I'm here now. I have to go now. Good night Dean." Rachel smiled.

"Sweet dreams." Dean said.

Dean was about to turn around when he felt a small part of his shirt was pulled by Rachel.

"Dean, wait..." She started to blush.

He turned around and asked." What is it, Rachel?"

She stared at Dean's eyes and put her hand on his cheek pulling him in towards Rachel.

Before they knew it, their lips met each other. It was like time stopped. Fireworks. Fourth of July fireworks.

Once they realized what they were doing, Rachel pulled away ,shocked of what she did. "I'm sorry!" and immediately went to her dorm, leaving Dean dumbfounded.

* * *

**Next chapter:Prom! Love and music …lots of love**


End file.
